Everyday I Love You!
by Sar-T
Summary: Hi! This is my 2nd songfic. Everyday I Love you by Boyzone. Ichigo and Ryou are married, and they have a son, Haru. Ichigo is pregnant, with a girl, but there's a twist. Read and Find out.
1. Oh Babies

This is my second songfic. Everyday I Love You by Boyzone.

So here u go.

* * *

**Everyday I Love You!**

Ryou was watching television with his wife, Ichigo, who was eight and a half months pregnant, and their 2-year-old son Haru. Haru has blonde hair and brown eyes.

Haru was slowly falling asleep and Ichigo was becoming really tired.

**I don't know, but I believe **

**That some things are meant to be**

**And that you'll make a better me**

**Everyday I love you**

"Ryou, baby, I'm gonna put Haru to bed, then I'm gonna get ready for bed myself, ok?" Ichigo asked yawning.

"Of course Strawberry, I mean if you're tired. I'll be in bed soon. Night." Ryou said as he kissed Ichigo's lips and Haru's forehead.

"Night Ryou." Ichigo said picking up their son. "Come on Haru, time for bed." Ichigo said.

"But I'm nowt tiwered, mommy." Haru said yawning.

"Listen to your mommy." Ryou said walking up to them.

"But daddy, I'm nowt tiwered. Cawant I stay up while more?" Haru asked yawning more.

"No, now let's go to bed." Ichigo said kissing Ryou and mouthing a 'thank you.'

**I never thought that dreams came true **

**But you showed me that they do **

**You know that I learn something new **

**Everyday I love you**

Ryou was watching them go when Ichigo stopped and turned around and smiled.

"Destiny is on our side." She said as Haru fell asleep in her arms.

"Yeah, it really is." Ryou said smiling.

"Ooooh!" Ichigo moaned falling to the ground nearly dropping Haru.

"Strawberry! What's wrong?" Ryou asked then felt some kind of warm liquid on his knees.

"Ryou, my water broke, the baby's coming." Ichigo said moaning in pain.

"What?! It's too early! She can't be coming now!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she gets to decide!" Ichigo yelled waking Haru up.

**'Cos I believe that destiny **

**Is out of our control (don't you know that I do) **

**And you'll never live until you love **

**With all your heart and soul.**

"Whawts gowing on?" Haru asked rubbing his eyes.

"I'm gonna call our parents, Keiichiro and the others. Haru, you're gonna stay with grandma and grandpa." Ryou said calling them.

"Hello Akasaka residence, how may we help you?" Keiichiro asked groggily indicating that he just woke up.

"Keiichiro, its Ryou." Ryou said quickly.

"Ryou, what's wrong? You sound edgy." Keiichiro said concerned, then he heard Ichigo.

"Ryouuuuuuuu!! Hurry up! Get me to the damn doctor!" Ichigo yelled breathing deeply.

"That answer your question?" Ryou asked.

"Ichigo's cranky and is pregnant and is a little distressed and in pain?" Keiichiro asked the pulled the phone away from his ear.

"She's in labor! She's having the baby now!" Ryou yelled.

"Oh. OH! Now I suppose you want Zakuro and me to meet you at the hospital? Ichigo's parents gonna watch Haru?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yes." Ryou said annoyed.

"Kay, we'll be over in a few." Keiichiro said

"Kay bye." Ryou said.

Ryou then called everyone else

**With Keiichiro And Zakuro:**

"Keiichiro, what did Ryou want? How's Ichigo?" Zakuro said sitting up.

"We have to go pick up Haru, Ichigo's in labor." Keiichiro said as they got out of bed a quickly got dressed.

**It's a touch when I feel bad **

**It's a smile when I get mad**

Three hours later Ryou and Ichigo were at the hospital and Ichigo was still in labor. Three hours. Both Ichigo and Ryou were tired.

Everyone was out in the waiting room waiting to see how Ichigo, Ryou and the baby were doing.

Purin, Ringo, Tart and Takii were playing truth or dare just to pass the time.

Keiichiro, Zakuro, Mint, Kish, Lettuce, Pai, Berry and Tasuku were just sitting around waiting for the doctors to come out and tell them that Ichigo had the baby.

Ichigo's mother and Ryou's mother were watching Haru as he was still awake (way past his bed time) waiting for his new sister, he was happy he was gonna be a big brother.

Ichigo's father and Ryou's father were walking around like a couple of mad men.

**All the little things I am **

**Everyday I love you**

Two hours later Ichigo was still in labor.

"You did this to me! This is all your fault! If you get me pregnant again I swear I'll…Aaaaaaa!" Ichigo screamed squeezing the life out of Ryou's hand.

Ryou was making painful moans and faces.

**Everyday I love you girl **

**Everyday I love you**

About half an hour later the baby was out, but Ichigo was still in pain.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Ryou asked concerned.

"Still feel pain. What's going on?" Ichigo cried.

"Ummm doctor?" A nurse asked.

"What is it nurse?" the doctor asked.

"We made a mistake in the baby picture, (don't know what it's called) she's having twins." The nurse said.

"Ok thank you nurse. Ok Ichigo, we're gonna need you to push some more. There's one more baby to be pulled out." The doctor said receiving an earful from Ryou and Ichigo.

**"WHAT?!"**

**'Cos I believe that destiny **

**Is out of our control (don't you know that I do)**

**And you'll never live until you love **

**With all your heart and soul**

About five minutes later the other baby was out and it was another girl. Ichigo and Ryou now had two beautiful baby girls, which came to a shock to both of them.

They each chose a name for them. This was easier then it was for Haru. Ichigo and Ryou argued about that for awhile. This time they each got to pick a name and that they would respect each others choices.

Ryou named the first twin Hisa Momo Shirogane. (Hisa means Long Lasting) (Momo means Peach)

Ichigo named the second twin Mai Oki Shirogane. (Mai means Brightness) (Oki means Middle of the Ocean)

**If I asked would you say yes? **

**Together we're the very best**

**I know that I am truly blessed **

**Everyday I love you**

Ryou went out to the waiting room where everyone jumped up and hurried to him.

"What happened? How's my baby girl? How's the baby? What's her name? Come on boy speak." Shintaro (Ichigo's father, Ryou's father-in-law) asked Ryou.

"Let Ryou breath, sweetie." Sakura (Ichigo's mother, Ryou's mother-in-law) said.

"Yeah, Shintaro let my son speak. So what is her name?" Akio said. (Akio means bright boy)

"Akio! He'll say once you two give him some room to speak." Takara (Ryou's mother, Ichigo's mother-in-law. Don't know her real name) said. (Takara means Treasure)

"Well, how do I say this? Ichigo didn't have a baby; she had two babies, two girls." Ryou said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, and then Shintaro and Akio passed out making Haru laugh.

When they came to they asked, "What do you mean she had twins?"

"Exactly what I said. She had two little girls. It was a shock to us as well. They read the baby picture wrong. Their names are Hisa Momo Shirogane and Mai Oki Shirogane. Hisa's the older one by five minutes and Mai's the younger one by five minutes. They have red hair and blue eyes. You can go in and see them if you'd like. Haru, you now have two younger sisters." Ryou said as Haru ran to him and jumped into his daddy's arms.

**And I'll give you my best **

**Everyday I love you**

When they got to Ichigo's room they found Ichigo breastfeeding Hisa and Mai.

"Ichigo, they're beautiful." Shintaro said as he knelt down besides the bed.

"Mommy!" Haru yelled as Ryou gently put him on the bed.

Once Ichigo was done feeding Hisa and Mai Sakura and Takara wanted to hold them, and Ichigo let them.

Takara was holding little Hisa, and Sakura was holding little Mai, then they switched. After they were done, it was Shintaro and Akio's turn.

After everyone left it was just Ryou and Ichigo, Hisa and Mai were sleeping in the baby room. Haru went with Sakura and Shintaro for a day, then tomorrow he'd be going with Takara and Akio.

"I love you Ryou. You're a great father and husband." Ichigo said.

"I love you Ichigo. You're a great mother and wife." Ryou said.

They were staying in the same bed.

They then fell asleep in each others arms knowing that they had each other, Haru, and now Hisa and Mai.

They were now completely happy.

* * *

So there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

I might make a sequel.


	2. Sequel, if u want

**Hi.**

**Just woundering,**

**If i should do a sequel 4,**

**"Everyday I Love You?"**

**Plz tell me & if i get enough "yes,"**

**I'll do a sequel.**

* * *

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane


End file.
